


underneath the stars we came alive

by karasunonolibero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Starlight Night, as everyone calls the dance held on the last night of Camp Nekomata, is known as the height of camp romance. Asking someone to go with you is a promise to stay in touch after parting ways. Some basically consider it a long-distance, full-time dating proposal.Which is why, with only six hours left until Starlight Night, Oikawa Tooru ispanicking.~or, Oikawa figures out how to ask his fellow counselor Suga to the end-of-summer dance.





	underneath the stars we came alive

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have much to say, this is just fluff ahhhh enjoy!
> 
> title from [good times by all time low](https://youtu.be/PCg_anj5kWc)

Starlight Night, as everyone calls the dance held on the last night of Camp Nekomata, is known as the height of camp romance. Asking someone to go with you is a promise to stay in touch after parting ways. Some basically consider it a long-distance, full-time dating proposal.

Which is why, with only six hours left until Starlight Night, Oikawa Tooru is _panicking_. Bokuto and his counselor-in-training Akaashi have paired up to go, as have Iwaizumi and Daichi, who were dating anyway. Even Kuroo got his shit together and proposed to Yaku via a friendship bracelet in their cabin’s colors.

“Just ask him,” Bokuto says while they’re setting up in the craft cabin for the afternoon activity period.

“I can’t just _ask_ him to go with me!” Oikawa wails, dropping a bag of pompoms at the suggestion.

Kuroo crosses his arms and makes no move to help Oikawa pick them up. “Come on, you’ve been pining for Suga all summer long.”

“Hah. Pining,” Bokuto snickers. “You know, since there’s pine trees.”

“I do want to! But I can’t just go up to him and _ask_ him.” Oikawa scoops up the last of the pompoms and sits down in one of the too-small chairs, fiddling with one of the dozen friendship bracelets he’s collected over the last eight weeks. “It has to be romantic. Didn’t you see how my campers asked each other? Kindaichi spent all last week making that little clay sculpture for Kunimi! It has to be special.”

Bokuto shrugs. “All I did was make Akaashi some sand art.”

“Yeah, but that’s still something.”

“He’s not a Greek god, you know. You don’t need to bring him an offering,” Kuroo says.

“He’s so pretty, he could be a Greek god,” Oikawa sighs, absently snapping a popsicle stick in half. Kuroo snatches the bag away as campers start to flood in the door.

“Hey, maybe you’ll get inspired or something during arts and crafts,” Bokuto says.

“Maybe.” Oikawa tosses the broken stick away and turns to his campers with a too-cheery smile. “Okay, who’s ready for the last craft of the summer?”

~

Two hours later, after his campers have run off to the lake, Oikawa turns to where the wooden crafts are drying. He’s been taking instant photos all summer long, so as his parting gift, he had his campers make mini picture frames to hold the photos he’ll give them tomorrow at the goodbye ceremony.

Across the room, Bokuto is still cleaning up the aftermath of his slime venture. The formerly white tips of his hair are stained various shades of blue and green. “Why did I think it was a good idea to let Koganegawa have that much glue?” he moans, grabbing a roll of paper towels from under the sink.

“Akaashi did tell you to do scrapbook pages,” Kuroo points out, already finished cleaning his table.

“But I thought slime was cool! Are kids not into slime anymore?”

Oikawa thinks for a minute, then moves Yahaba’s frame next to Kyoutani’s with an impish grin. Then they’ll have to stand next to each other to pick them up, and probably brush hands, and—

“Stop scheming,” Kuroo yells, “and make something for Suga, god damnit. I know you have a break period from now until four, so you have an hour and a half. Get cracking.”

Oikawa makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “On _what_?”

“I got it.” Kuroo plunks a square piece of wood, a hammer, a handful of nails, and a spool of light blue string on the table in front of Oikawa. “Make him string art.”

“Make him what?” Oikawa picks up the block of wood. He has a strange urge to bite it.

“String art. You know, stick the nails in the board and then wind string around it.”

“Hmm…” Oikawa looks at the string, thinks about Suga, and grins.

~

“So?” Kuroo grins widely as he slides into the seat next to Oikawa at dinner. “He said yes, didn’t he?”

“Um…” Oikawa gulps, gripping his string art under the table. “Not exactly. I couldn’t find him, and then my break was over and I had to go take my campers to the volleyball court and—”

“So many excuses,” Kuroo sighs. “Starlight Night is literally in half an hour. Someone else might have asked him.”

Oh. Oikawa hadn’t thought of that. “I—what?”

Bokuto shrugs, shifting in his seat and almost kicking Oikawa in the shin as he does so. “Kuroo has a point. He’s pretty hot. Oh, you know who probably asked him? That Semi guy from Eagle Cabin.”

“What? Nah, bro, he looks too much like Suga. That would be weird,” Kuroo says.

“He’s like Suga, but kinda punkier, you know? Plus he has a good voice.”

“How would you know?”

“Open mic night, remember? He did ‘Party In the USA’ and made it actually sound good.”

Oikawa groans, looking up from his empty plate and spotting Suga across the dining hall, talking to—Semi?

He gets up, leaving Bokuto and Kuroo to debate Semi’s singing voice and almost running over the freckled kid from Crow Cabin in the process.

“Hey, Suga!” he calls, waving as he dumps his leftover food in the compost bin. “Have a minute? I had to talk to you about—uh, Shrimpy! The redhead from your cabin, you know?”

The color drains from Suga’s face. “Oh, no. I promise, I _did_ tell him he wasn’t allowed to use the glue gun anymore.”

“Ah, it’s not that! Just come with me a second?” Oikawa’s sure his grin looks manic by now, but every second that ticks by in Semi’s vicinity makes him nervous.

“Sure. I’ll be right back, okay?” Suga gives Semi a radiant smile before following Oikawa outside the dining hall. Dusk is falling, the fireflies starting to blink in and out of sight as the sky turns a deep blue. “So, what did Hinata do now?”

“Actually, I lied,” Oikawa admits, fidgeting with the string art. “It’s not about Hinata.”

“Wait, what do you have in your hand?” Suga squints.

“It’s, uh!” Oikawa holds it out. With Kuroo’s help, he’d made a simple [star](https://i.etsystatic.com/15759118/r/il/998bbc/1314398959/il_794xN.1314398959_q94h.jpg), crisscrossing the blue string from nail to nail until the shape was filled in. “It’s for you.”

“Oh!” Oikawa can’t be sure if it’s a trick of the twilight, but he swears he sees Suga blush. “Thank you, this is—”

“You probably already have a date for Starlight Night, but I wanted to ask you. I meant to ask you earlier, like, earlier this week, but I—yeah.” Oikawa thrusts the piece toward Suga and then shoves his hands in his pockets. “Sorry.”

There’s silence for a second, and Oikawa braces himself for the inevitable. Suga has definitely been asked before. He was probably talking to Semi because they were going together. Oikawa should just go back inside and—

“Okay.”

Wait, what? “Wait, what?”

Suga hides a giggle behind his hand. “I’ll go to Starlight Night with you.”

”You…don’t have a date already?” Oikawa’s jaw nearly drops.

“No. I was thinking about asking somebody, but I heard he was going to ask me himself.” Suga grins, taking a step closer to Oikawa. “That was really sweet.”

Oikawa’s feeling daring, so he slides his fingertips down Suga’s arm till their fingers are linked. “Can I ask you something?”

“You already did.”

“Something else. Was it…obvious?”

“Was what obvious?”

It’s Oikawa’s turn to blush now. “Uh…Kuroo said I was kind of pining all summer. Did you know?”

Suga’s smile widens. “Maybe,” he teases. “For someone who’s so good at sports, you’re surprisingly indirect with everything else.”

“I thought you were into Semi!” Oikawa protests.

Suga sputters out a laugh. “Semi? No way. He kind of looks like me, don’t you think?”

“That’s what Kuroo said!” Oikawa laughs. “So—”

The dining hall doors open, and the campers stream toward the rec hall, chattering excitedly and horsing around. “We should probably go try to keep our campers out of trouble for at least five minutes,” Suga says with a long-suffering sigh when Hinata and some tall black-haired kid trip into each other as they run.

“Speak for yourself. My campers are perfectly well-behaved,” Oikawa says with a haughty expression. As if on cue, he can hear Yahaba screech, “Kyoutani, you’re _dead_! You’re fucking dead! You watch your fucking back tonight, see if you wake up in the morning!”

“Perfectly well-behaved, you said?” Suga’s voice lilts with amusement.

“Shut up.”

~

Starlight Night is going well, all things considered. An hour in, the DJ puts on a slow song, and Oikawa sees his chance. “Hey,” he says, striding up behind Suga and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Do you, uh want to dance?”

Suga lights up at that. “I’d be happy to.”

“Come on, I have an idea.” Oikawa takes him by the hand and leads him past the dance floor and out the door. The air is cooler out here, less stuffy from the body heat of a few dozen teenagers dancing in a rather small space, and soothes Oikawa as it hits his face.

“Scandalous,” Suga teases him. “Where are we going?”

“Just here.” Oikawa points up, where, through a gap in the trees, they can see the stars, glittering in the sky like little diamonds.

Suga gives a little ‘oh’ of surprise, gasping as he looks up. “This is awfully romantic.”

“Dancing under the stars on Starlight Night, with a pretty boy? Nah.” Oikawa scoffs, laughing it off when Suga punches him in the arm for the comment.

“Well, we’re not dancing,” Suga points out.

“Want to change that?” Oikawa holds his arms out, holding Suga close and starting to sway to the muffled music. He closes his eyes, burying his nose in Suga’s soft silver hair and just breathing in, like he can burn the memory into his brain by inhaling it. He forgets about Yahaba and Kyoutani’s weird love/hate relationship, forgets how worried he’d been about Semi just an hour earlier, forgets that in a little more than twelve hours, they’ll be driving off in completely different directions. Right now all he knows is Suga, a ball of heat in his arms, breath fanning over his chest where Oikawa’s shirt is unbuttoned, and the stars above them.

“Hey,” Oikawa murmurs as the song comes to a close, “Suga?”

“Hmm?” Suga blinks up at him, hazel eyes soft with a smile. “If you’re gonna ask to kiss me, you should just do it.”

Oikawa’s breath all but leaves his chest at that. How can Suga see through him so easily?

“You’re easy to read, you know.” Suga reaches up and flicks him on the nose.

“Shut up,” Oikawa tells him for the second time that night. With shaking hands, he cups Suga’s face and leans down to kiss him. Suga responds instantly, hands fisting in Oikawa’s shirt to pull him closer, lips curving into a smile.

“Ewwwwwww, our counselor is kissing the counselor from Blue Cabin!” Oikawa hears Shrimpy yell. Suga laughs into his mouth and pulls back.

“Gross!” yells the freckled kid.

Oikawa sighs, reluctantly letting go of Suga’s face and looking back toward the rec hall. “I guess we should go back inside.”

Suga reaches up and turns Oikawa’s face back to him with a mischievous grin. “We’re counselors. We can do whatever we want.”

“Oh? So what do you want?” Oikawa hums out, resting his forehead against Suga’s.

“You,” Suga says, and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! please let me know what you thought in the comments or on [main blog](http://humhalleloujah.tumblr.com) // [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x


End file.
